Relative to Non-Hispanic whites, Puerto Rican elders living in the US mainland are at particularly higher risk for several conditions, among them depression. Differences between these two groups in the prevalence of depression persist despite controlling for socio-demographic variables, which suggests the contribution of socio-cultural and/or biological factors in the existing health disparity among Puerto Rican elders. Research with B vitamins suggests that folate, cobalamin and pyridoxine status correlate with depressive symptomatology. Puerto Rican elders have been identified as having lower plasma and dietary status of these vitamins compared to Non-Hispanic white elders. This population faces more stressors than other groups, which is thought to contribute to health disparities. Social support has also been shown to mediate stressors that lead to disease outcomes. The specific aims of this research are to 1) examine the associations of folate, cobalamin, and pyridoxine on depressive symptomatology using dietary intake and plasma vitamin measures 2) Assess cross-sectional and two year relationships of stress on nutritional status and depressive symptomatology and 3) Assess how social support mediates the above associations. These data will be gathered from Puerto Rican adults between the ages of 50-70 in the greater Boston area. Understanding these relationship in this at-risk population is necessary to reduce health disparities.